


Bleib!

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liebe ist nicht für die Ewigkeit, oft verschwindet sie ganz langsam und wird von Gewohnheit ersetzt, ohne dass man es bemerkt. Was ist, wenn zwei Menschen nach langer Zeit nicht mehr dasselbe fühlen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleib!

**Author's Note:**

> ursprünglich gepostet auf bxb am 24.04.2009, die Storie ist aber um vieles älter.  
> Dies ist eine Songfiction, bei der ich gerade auf einem 'Die Ärzte' Tripp war.  
> '1/2 Lovesong' gehört den Ärzten.

/Ich weiß, du wirst mich vermissen, auch wenn du jetzt gehen musst./

Ich wache auf, der Platz neben mir ist leer, die Kissen schon fast kalt. 'Nein, das kannst du nicht tun!' Ich springe auf und wickle mich in ein übergroßes Shirt. Eines von deinen.  
Du stehst in der Küche, räumst in den Schränken rum. Machst dir Kaffee, ich mochte das Zeug nie. Die Kaffeemaschine haben wir nur wegen dir besorgt. Ich nähere mich dir von hinten, umarme dich, versuche dich zu küssen.

/Keine Geigen mehr wenn wir uns küssen, ich hab es einfach nicht gewusst./

Du reagierst aus Reflex, Gewohnheit, dann reißt du dich los. Beschäftigst dich wieder mit dem Einpacken deiner wenigen Sachen. Du wusstest es schon lange. Hast dir 'ne neue Wohnung gesucht. Gestern Abend hast du für uns beide gekocht, wie so oft. Das letzte Mal, weiß ich jetzt.  
Du wirktest die ganze Zeit etwas nervös. Nach dem Nachtisch erfuhr ich warum.

"Ich weiß, es mag etwas plötzlich erscheinen," hast du begonnen. "Ich werde ausziehen, vorerst zu 'nem Kumpel. Aber ich denke, ich werde bald was anderes finden."  
Geschockt sah ich dich an, ich war sprachlos. "Wann?", war schließlich alles was ich formulieren konnte. Die Frage nach dem Warum kam mir in diesem Moment gar nicht in den Sinn.  
Zögernd hast du mir geantwortet, bist meinem Blick ausgewichen. "Morgen Früh. Er holt mich und meine paar Sachen mit dem Auto ab."  
"Aber..."

/Ich hoff' meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer, vergiss nur einmal deinen Stolz.  
Ich weiß, du liebst mich noch immer./

Dann hast du das Geschirr abgeräumt, nervöser als zu vor. Ich saß da und starrte mit leerem Blick über den Tisch, fassungslos.

/Soll es das gewesen sein? --- wie im Lovesong  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein? --- wie im Lovesong  
Die Möglichkeit ist viel zu klein, --- für 'nen Lovesong/

Sollte das etwa heißen, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind? Ich liebe dich doch, und du liebst mich, oder etwa nicht? Fühlst du nichts mehr für mich? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?

/Vieles ist zur Gewohnheit verkommen, doch das ist immer die Gefahr.  
Routine hat ihren Platz eingenommen, bis es nicht mehr auszuhalten war./

Schweigend sind wir zu Bett gegangen. Jeder auf seiner Seite, nicht eng umschlungen. Du bist eingeschlafen, ich konnte nicht. Zu vieles ging mir durch den Kopf.

Vor zwei Jahren kam ich auf die Uni. Meine Eltern besorgten mir die Wohnung, übernahmen fast alle meine Kosten. Ich kam aus der Vorlesung, die letzte an diesem Tag. Du standst am schwarzen Brett, in der Vorlesung hatte ich dich auch gesehen. Warum weiß ich nicht, aber ich sprach dich an.  
"Und was interessantes dabei?" Erschrocken hattest du dich zu mir umgedreht. Erst warfst du mir einen fragenden Blick zu, dann meintest du mit einem scheuen Lächeln, du wärest wie alle Anderen auch auf der Suche nach einer günstigen Wohngelegenheit. Ich nahm dich bei mir auf, ich weiß nicht weshalb. Du hattest mich einfach verzaubert.

/Ich hoff' meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer, vergiss nur einmal deinen Stolz.  
Ich weiß, du liebst mich noch immer.  
Soll es das gewesen sein? --- wie im Lovesong  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein? --- wie im Lovesong  
Die Möglichkeit ist viel zu klein, --- für 'nen Lovesong/

So zogst du zu mir. Wir machten alles gemeinsam, lernen, jobben, zu Partys gehen. Aus Spaß flirteten wir manchmal miteinander. Ich weiß nicht wann oder warum, aber plötzlich wurde daraus Ernst. Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt. Bald schon erfuhr ich, dass auch du dieses Gefühl für mich hegtest.  
Es begann eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung zwischen uns. Nichts konnte uns auseinander bringen, gemeinsam schafften wir alles. Haben wir uns zu sehr aneinander gewöhnt? Ist der Zauber verflogen?

Das Klingeln an der Tür holt mich aus meinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart. Du gehst aufmachen. Wortbrocken dringen an mein Ohr. Dann bringst du ihn mit in die Küche, wo ich mittlerweile an eine Tasse Tee geklammert am Tisch sitze. Ich kenne ihn. Er studiert bereits zwei Semester länger als wir beide. Wir wechseln nicht viele Worte. Ihr packt deinen Kram und bringt ihn zum Auto. Ein letztes Mal kommst du noch hoch, um dich zu verabschieden.

/Ich weiß, du wirst mich vermissen, ich vermisse dich schon jetzt.  
Vermiss' auch die Geigen, vermiss' dich zu küssen, nichts auf dieser Welt, das dich ersetzt./

Schweigend stehen wir uns im Flur gegenüber. Ich in Shorts und deinem großen Shirt, du in Jeans, Shirt und Turnschuhen. Meinem Blick weichst du noch immer aus.  
"Tja, ich denke, ich hab jetzt erst mal alles. Wir sehen uns ja in der Uni, falls noch was sein sollte."  
'Du willst also wirklich gehen?' Ich bringe kein Wort heraus.  
"Das war's dann wohl."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln.  
'Nein!' In mir schreit eine Stimme, die nicht nach außen dringt. Langsam nicke ich.  
Er nickt mir ein letztes Mal als Abschiedsgruss zu, dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich, von außen. Ich breche heulend zusammen.

/Ich hoff' meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer, vergiss nur einmal deinen Stolz.  
Ich weiß, du liebst mich noch immer.  
Soll es das gewesen sein? --- wie im Lovesong  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein? --- wie im Lovesong  
Die Möglichkeit ist viel zu klein, --- für 'nen Lovesong  
Doch ich liebe nur dich allein!/

"Ich liebe dich doch!"  
Keiner hört es.  
Ich bin allein.


End file.
